Nakano
CreepyPasta ------------Nakano------------ By DustytheCreepyTeenGuy Hello Guys it's me DTCTG and i'm here to present to you another Creepypasta. I decided to base this one off my favorite Dog in whole world Nakano. I love her a lot and she loves me. I decided to make this more of a Sad Creepypasta more than the Horror Creepypastas that you are used to reading. So let's stop stalling and let's dive right into "Nakano" It was a bright and Cheerful day. The sun blessed us with it's light and the flowers out in the garden were springing to life with Joy. The wind would hum and the trees would rustle. Like every Wednesday i would put my best pair of Boots on and i would walk down to collect the Mail. Be it for my Mother, Father or my Brother. And i would not walk down alone. My loving and happy dog Nakano would always follow me. She is a Cross Breed of a Great Dane and some other breed. Rather tall for her age. She has a very bright personality and is always full of energy. I love her and She loves me back. In my eyes she is more than a Pet. To me, she is my younger Sister. I treat her like family. I share my food with her, I give her baths, i play with her everyday. I even comfort her in her sleep by laying down beside her and covering her body with a blanket so she can keep worm. Everyday is always a good day with Nakano. She is a loyal dog. She is always on guard and will do anything to protect us. Everyday when i'm at school. She sits outside and protects the house until i return. She even does that when Mother is out in town. If there is one thing out of place. Nakano will be the first to investigate. While she may seem cute and cuddly on the outside. On the inside she can be a powerful Warrior. Her Barks can scare away anything. If Nakano spots anything that ain't a family member ((Be it Foxes, Snakes or our neighbours)) She will scare them away with her fierce barks. She has never once harmed Me or anyone else in the family. and she is used to seeing my friend Tim coming over. She knows Tim as a friend to my Family and will protect him too. Even though The Millis and the Miller Family are of different Bloodlines. After i recived the mail and i walk back down the Drive Way with Nakano she starts to let out one of her Threatening Growls. Like always it was just a Kangaroo. I told Nakano to calm down and she listened. As we reach the front door Nakano continues to growl at whatever it is she does not like. After i take my boots off i turn around to see what all the fuss was about. She was growling at what appeared to be a Fat Ginger Cat. and it had strange white ooze leaking out of it's eyes and foam dribbling from it's lips. I told Nakano to sit but ignoring my demands she went ahead and attacked it. The Feral Cat was no match for Nakano. But before i managed to convince Nakano to come back. The Feral Cat proceeded to Leap onto Nakano's back and bite her in the neck. She tried her hardest to throw the Cat off. But it was no use. So being the protective owner that i am. I picked up one of the branches Nakano chews on. and i started to smack the Feral Cat in the head. After a few blows to the face it finally lets go and runs away. I got my mother to drive Nakano into the Vet. Luckily for Nakano, she didn't catch any infections or did not develop any sort of Sickness or Virus....at least that is what we thought. After a few hours Mom returned home with Nakano and i went outside to greet them. When Mom let Nakano out of the car she pounced on top of me and began to lick my face. After shouting calm a thousand times she finally stopped and she let me get back up. Later that night I decided to let Nakano sleep in my Room. so i walked her into my room and she dropped down onto my bed. falling instantly to sleep. After chatting to my friends on Steam i decided it was time to hit the hay. So i turned off my Computer and i joined my Puppy on the bed. The next morning i could hear the birds chirping as usual and the chickens from next door. But i awoke to find something very shocking. My Room's carpet was covered in blood and my window ((That is very close to the Ground. About Knee height)) Had been smashed open. i peeped outside the window to find a trail of blood leading from my room to the entrance to my forest. But that was not the worst part. I trembled in fear as i heard a Low, Fierce growling behind me. I slowly turned around and it was Nakano. She had Chunks off her flesh missing. Her eyes were dark like the abyss. her teeth had grown very large and her claws looked like the blades of a knife. She had Blood drooling from her mouth and her face was covered with a White Pussy kind of Fungi. She continued to growl at me as i tried to calm her down by saying things that she loves to hear from me. but instead of calming down. She began her assault. She jumped at me like a Tiger. I threw myself away just in time. She smashed into my fish tank. shattering it and the water from the tank spills everywhere. While she was laying on the ground recovering i used the time i had to make my escape. I told Mom and my Brother about what happened and that it's like she went all Cujo or something. but before we could continue talking. I saw Nakano standing in the next room. Watching us. She must have used the window to get free. I quickly slammed the door shut and she began to claw at the door. My brother said that we had to take action and that Mom had to put her out of Nakano's pain. she pulled out a gun that she had in the closest and loaded it up with shells. But before she could open the door i let out a large NO!!. I snatched the gun from Mom's hands. "If anyone should do it....It should be me...... She is my Dog!! She is My Little Sister!!"...Mother sighs but then allows me to continue with my plan "I love her the most...And if she has to die.... At least she will die by the hands of a loved one" I kick open the door. the force of the door pushes Nakano away. And as she recovers from the hit she once again attempts to leap at me. As she is in the air I take aim....At that moment..Everything went silent...i could hear my Heart Beat and nothing else...I knew that it was Kill or Be Killed..The next thing i heard was....BAM!!!.....i heard the sounds of blood hitting the walls and a loud thump...When i snapped back into reality..I trembled at what i saw next....It was Nakano...The cute hyperactive and innocent puppy dog laying on the floor....Dying..blood leaking from her body...She was whimpering in pain...I didn't know if i had enough strength to finish her...I slowly walked towards the dying pup and i aimed the Barrel of the Gun at her Head..I tried to hold back the tears. My finger Refused to pull the trigger... But it had to be done.."I love you Nakano...And i always will..you where the best fucking dog ever...." Tears start to roll down my face as i finally gather enough strength to pull the Trigger.....BAM!!!....the next thing i saw was my Puppy Dog's head was scattered all over the place....I dropped the gun and i fell to my knees...I started to burst into tears..I picked up the headless corpse of what used to be the worlds Sweetest dog. and i took it outside. I slowly placed the body in a grave i dug for her. After that i spent all day standing in front of the grave..."Dear Lord...please...bring peace to this soul....and give her a good Afterlife...she deserves it".....After that my life was never the same..I spent almost all of my days in my room. Writing the same words on my Black Board..."Rest in Peace" and "God Rest her Soul"...and when i'm not doing that. I'm hunting down the little ginger asshole who did this to my Dog... That was my Story That was how my Life changed That was Nakano.... Category:Real Life Category:Horror Category:Sad Category:Creepypasta